


Та, у которой было девять жизней

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Рассказы не о кошках [9]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Car Accident, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз-Два проиграл? Если так, то только по своей собственной гребаной идиотской вине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, у которой было девять жизней

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The one that had nine lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333655) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Разрешение получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** самокопание, авария.  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, внутренняя гомофобия.

      Теперь, когда Боб стал его водилой, Джонни гораздо чаще появляется в «Шпилере».  
      Как и большинство из них, Раз-Два знал Джонни задолго до того, как тот заделался рок-н-рольщиком — когда у него были банда и талант, но не было достаточно бабла, чтобы похоронить себя в «снежке», поэтому Джонни околачивался вокруг со всеми потерянными мальчишками, с которыми его по случайности познакомил отчим, — все еще наполовину джентльмен, но в середине трансформации в наркошу. Похоже, теперь Джонни был на полпути обратно на той же самой дорожке — стер наркошу и снова нашел своего внутреннего джентльмена. Вот только он остался таким же громким и таким же опасно непредсказуемым, а теперь еще и с Арчи под боком.  
      А с другого бока Джонни заполучил Красавчика Боба.  
      Раз-Два держится в стороне. Во время их последнего разговора Боб вполне ясно дал понять, чего хочет. Расскажи ребятам, потребовал он. Таково было его условие. Расскажи ребятам, и я продолжу втрахивать тебя в твой же матрас. Расскажи ребятам, и я снова буду целовать тебя, царапая твои губы щетиной и зализывая ранки. Расскажи ребятам, и мы продолжим вытворять эти ебаные идиотские штуки, которые вытворяли, которые ты желаешь и которые ненавидишь желать.  
      Он не говорил именно это, но именно это слышит Раз-Два — позже, ночью, в постели, когда не думает об этом.  
      В «Шпилере» Раз-Два не пялится. Он здоровается и смеется, но не присоединяется — и не пялится, даже когда Джонни задерживает руку на талии Боба, направляя того в сторону двери. Джонни всегда был тактильным чуваком — неугомонным и приставучим, никакого понятия о личном пространстве, — и теперь Боб работает на него. Если Джонни хочет распускать руки, они как-нибудь сами могут договориться насчет этого.  
      Арчи кашляет, нависая над газетой, которую Раз-Два использует вместо укрытия.  
      — Не против, если я присоединюсь? — спрашивает он. Раз-Два указывает на стол, подразумевая «это свободная страна, поступай как знаешь». — Босс не хочет, чтобы я постоянно дышал ему в затылок, — добавляет Арчи.  
      Ха, — беззлобно думает Раз-Два. Он, как и все прочие, знает, что это лучший столик, чтобы обозревать весь зал и в то же время не быть у всех на виду. Вообще-то он сам выбрал его как раз из-за этого.  
      Он продолжает читать. На противоположной стороне зала Фред своим стойким невозмутимым голосом рассказывает всем, что сперва идет самый высокий трипл, затем трипл тузов, затем стрит флэш, стрит, флэш и пара.  
      — Ну, и что нынче происходит в мире? — спрашивает Арчи не особо заинтересованно. Барбара пробирается к ним с двумя чашками чая.  
      — О, знаешь, как обычно, — отвечает Раз-Два, с шорохом откладывая газету. — Люди, о которых ты никогда не слышал, сваливают с чужими деньгами.  
      — Да, все по-старому, — фыркает Арчи. — А у вас, ребята, сейчас намечается что-нибудь интересное? — любопытствует он.  
      — Неа, ничего, о чем бы тебе стоило беспокоиться, — со слабой улыбкой отзывается Раз-Два. — Не волнуйся, Арч, ты же знаешь, мы не будем переходить тебе дорогу.  
      — Это просто дружеский вопрос, вот и все, — говорит Арчи. — Так, пустой треп.  
      На самом деле у Дикой Банды нет на примете _никакого_ дельца. Ну, потому что у них в команде больше нет гребаного водилы, верно? Теперь время Боба расписано по минутам, и, что довольно забавно, прямо сейчас на горизонте ничего не намечается.  
      — Так случилось, что сейчас мы безработные, — признается Раз-Два. — Бывает и такое, верно?  
      — Бывает, сынок, бывает, — соглашается Арчи. — Хотя одна маленькая птичка насвистела мне, что в ближайшее время в наших краях может наклюнуться дельце, так что вам стоит держать нос по ветру. — На его лице возникает еле заметная мрачная улыбочка, подразумевающая, что, возможно, это намек, а не просто пустой слух. Раз-Два берет это на заметку.  
      Он раздумывает, не почитать ли еще газету, когда Арчи с заговорщицким видом достает пачку сигарет и предлагает ему присоединиться. Раз-Два не курит, но, опять же, он более чем уверен, что Арчи зовет его не ради приятной компании.  
      И оказывается прав.  
      — Не хотел поднимать эту тему внутри, Раз-Два, поскольку она в некотором роде личная.  
      В животе Раз-Два образуется ледяной комок.  
      — А? — говорит он.  
      — Мне сообщили, что вы с Бобом больше не на повестке дня, — приподняв бровь, Арчи стряхивает пепел с сигареты. — По крайней мере, так говорит юный Боб, и я надеюсь, что ты придерживаешься того же мнения.  
      — И с каких пор это имеет значение? — спокойно спрашивает Раз-Два. Конечно, он спокоен. Злиться на Арчи — это, блядь, чистое самоубийство. И, блядь, совершенно бессмысленно, учитывая, что если Раз-Два кому и жаждет начистить рыло, так это Джонни, Джонни Фунту с его чванливым «я владею этим городом», с его длинными пальто и длинными пальцами на бедрах Боба.  
      — Раз-Два, перестань, я видел, как ты на них смотришь. — Арчи бросает наполовину скуренную сигарету, давит ее каблуком и спрашивает: — Собираешься устроить из этого проблему?  
      И Раз-Два внезапно все задалбывает. Задалбывает врать, задалбывает бороться с тем, что он не в силах остановить.  
      — Нет, — отвечает он. — Нет, Арч, я не собираюсь устраивать из этого проблему. Тем вечером Боб ясно донес до меня свою точку зрения. Это не мое дело. Они взрослые люди.  
      Арчи очень мягко фыркает.  
      — Вот и молодец, — говорит он. — Вот и молодец.  
      Раз-Два идет домой, потому что не может вдарить Джонни так, как хочет, потому что не может наблюдать за игрой, когда _не_ хочет.  
      Его мобильник звонит, и он не принимает вызов. Когда он проверяет голосовую почту, то все, что слышит, это:  
      — Раз-Два. Блядь, просто… — и вздох в хриплом от виски голосе Боба. — Нет. Я не…  
      А потом, на заднем плане, другой голос, громкий, и самоуверенный, и знакомый, велит Бобу идти в постель.  
      Раз-Два швыряет телефон в стену, с каким-то варварским удовлетворением слушает, как тот ударяется, и трескается, и разлетается обломками по деревянному полу, и идет спать.  
  


* * *

      — Ты, блядь, вообще когда-нибудь включаешь телефон? — наседает Мямля, когда этим вечером Раз-Два подкатывает к «Шпилеру». Он специально ждет снаружи, чтобы отловить Раз-Два прежде, чем тот зайдет.  
      — Извини, — Раз-Два пожимает плечами. — Я его случайно разбил.  
      — Ну так купи новый, мудила, — у нас есть работенка.  
  


* * *

      — Мы работаем на Джонни, — говорит Мямля и скрещивает руки на своей бочкообразной груди.  
      Они закрываются в задней комнате «Шпилера». Раз-Два не в состоянии постичь, почему до сих пор никто не держит их с Мямлей за гомиков, учитывая, сколько времени они провели в чуланах для швабр за секретным шушуканьем. И на этот раз Мямля застал Раз-Два врасплох, и тот начал раскидывать руки в жесте «какого хрена» раньше, чем успел себя остановить. Поэтому все вылилось в рухнувшую полку, и подозрительные треск и грохот, и наливающийся на руке синяк — а ведь вечер только начался.  
      Мямля спокойно наблюдает за ним все тридцать секунд реакции.  
      — Проблемы? — интересуется он.  
      Конечно, нет никаких проблем. Раз-Два знает, что Мямля знает, что это будет гребаная проблема. Но он не может этого сказать, потому что если бы он мог сказать это Мямле, тогда какого хуя он велел Бобу идти нахер? Вот в чем _суть_.  
      Но если Мямля _знает_ …  
      Да, и это не имеет значения. Так же, как с легавыми, знающими кучу вещей, которые они никак не могут навесить на Дикую Банду. И Раз-Два не собирается маршировать до конечной станции и подписывать признания, потому что более чем уверен: знает один — знают все. Раз-Два намерен и дальше носить чулок на башке и перчатки на руках, а Мямля может знать любую херь, какую ему угодно, пока не может ее доказать.  
      — Никаких проблем, — говорит он вместо всего этого.  
      — Ты охренительно хреновый лжец, — замечает Мямля. И в этом весь Мямля — он самый честный вор, какого Раз-Два когда-либо встречал. И он _знает_. Он притащил Раз-Два сюда, чтобы дать ему немного уединенности. Он знает.  
      Может, не так все плохо?..  
      — Мямля, просто расскажи мне о чертовой работе. — Раз-Два скрещивает руки на груди и весь превращается в слух. Нахуй все остальное дерьмо, оно подождет. У Раз-Два есть приоритеты, ясно?  
  


* * *

      Выходя из «Шпилера» двумя ночами позже, Раз-Два совершает ошибку, посмотрев по сторонам перед тем, как пересечь улицу, и засекает двух парней, прислонившихся к машине. Один из них ниже и массивней, второй — выше и худее, в дорогом на вид длиннополом пальто. Высокий, ухмыляясь, зажимает того, что пониже, между своим телом и передней пассажирской дверцей. В желтом свете фонарей это напоминает сцену из какого-нибудь фильма.  
      Отчетливо слышно, как тот, кого прижимают к машине, полушутливо говорит: «нет, не здесь, ну же», делая вид, что пытается освободиться. Безуспешно.  
      Высокий чуть наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать этого парня. В ответ тот поднимает руки и обнимает ладонями лицо высокого — и как только Раз-Два видит это: согнутый мизинец и как парень ловит высокого и одним лишь поцелуем перехватывает контроль над ситуацией, которую до этого вроде как и вовсе не контролировал, — Раз-Два знает, узнает их.  
      Боб целует Джонни страстно и жестко и одновременно толкает его, поворачивает, пока Джонни сам не оказывается распластан на боку БМВ, и Боб дарит ему последний напористый поцелуй, а потом отступает на шаг и оглядывает дорогу, вероятно, чтобы удостовериться, что их никто не видел. Они делают это в открытую, хочется закричать Раз-Два. Любой, _любой_ может вас засечь, тупые вы мудозвоны. Так вы свой секрет не сохраните.  
      И только позже, когда Раз-Два, трогая себя в постели, стискивает зубы, чтобы держать рот на замке, чтобы не выпустить некие слова, — только тогда он осознает, что они в принципе не пытались сохранить это в секрете.  
  


* * *

      Работа — единственная причина, по которой Раз-Два вообще видит Боба на этой неделе. Он гадает, так же бы все оно выглядело, если бы Боб изначально был человеком Джонни. Определенно к этому все и идет, верно? А потом Дикая Банда сократится до двух членов — Мямли и Раз-Два, совсем как в старые времена.  
      Но пока у них, по крайней мере, есть работа.  
      Голос у Боба всегда был очень доходчивым. Что-то типа того, как если ты добавляешь треск дешевого мобильника и плохой прием, но послание все равно ясно.  
      — Ладно, ребята, за дело, — говорит он, и Раз-Два отвечает:  
      — Понял, — и отключается. — Пошли, — говорит он и пихает Мямлю локтем.  
      Мямля берет свою куртку, и они проталкиваются вниз, в самую пылающую адскую утробу, также известную как Кольцевая линия. Где-то над ними едет на машине Боб. Немногим ранее Раз-Два видел его надевающим форменную куртку честного работяги. На нем даже были перчатки для вождения. Он выглядел подобающе — не как преступник.  
      По мнению Раз-Два он выглядел как преступник. Как кто-то, кого Раз-Два бы повязал.  
      Боб водитель. Джонни и Арчи — как, впрочем, и вся остальная компания, — они для отвлекающего маневра. Автомобиль прекрасен, просто блеск — Джонни любит свои игрушки, и этот старый «Ягуар», несомненно, одна из них. Раз-Два и Мямля берут на себя метро, легко и непринужденно, анонимы в толпе пассажиров в час пик, — чтобы позаботиться о небольшой коробке с бриллиантами, которую сегодня должны перевезти от одного ювелира к другому. Боб, изображая шофера в своей кепке и прочем, должен высадить Джонни и Арчи на расстоянии видимости от ювелирного магазина, где у них запланирована славная встреча на целый день с одним из их лучших клиентов. Затем машина и Боб должны отправиться на крытую стоянку, где их встретят Раз-Два и Мямля.  
      Раз-Два брюзжит:  
      — Все пойдет по пизде, — когда они с Мямлей проходят через электронные турникеты. Мямля лишь закатывает глаза, убирает проездной обратно в карман и протискивается вперед.  
      Джонни знает нечистого на руку ювелира, мелкого паршивца, который ловит оргазмы от наглой лжи — отделки своих побрякушек какими-то фальшивками, которые еще хрен распознаешь, и который, представьте себе, в результате получает некоторое количество дармовых брюликов. Джонни предложили отжать эти брюлики из цепких ручонок ювелира — в обмен на что-то. Раз-Два не в курсе на что. Защиту, арендную плату, «связи с общественностью». Это неважно. Важно то, что Джонни, а главное Арчи, считают, что у Раз-Два и Мямли достаточно надежные руки, чтобы получить коробку с камушками и не отсыпать себе пригоршню перед тем, как доставить их к новым владельцам.  
      Кольцевая линия вроде как успокаивает Раз-Два — тем странным образом, каким обычно успокаивают скучные занятия. В метро жарко и душно, кругом толчея, и Раз-Два стоит и покачивается, цепляясь одной рукой за холодный и липкий металлический поручень, и удерживает равновесие в основном потому, что зажат между Мямлей и какой-то девицей в шмотках леопардовой расцветки и с огромным туристическим рюкзаком, — и это действует почти умиротворяюще. Или, возможно, отупляюще.  
      Раз-Два вновь начинает нервничать, когда они поднимаются обратно в (относительно) холодный уличный воздух, — но он засовывает руки в карманы и шагает. Неважно, что он чувствует, — у него впереди работа, которую надо выполнить, верно?  
       _Динь_ — звякает колокольчик над дверью ювелира. Ой как здорово. Две камеры записывают их лица для потомков: одна нацелена на основной прилавок, вторая — на дверь. У Раз-Два зудят пальцы.  
      — Ах, добрый день, сэр, — с суетливой улыбкой обращается к Мямле маленький говнюк за прилавком. Раз-Два отходит назад и со скучающим видом рассматривает витрину с часами — как будто он пошел с корешем прогуляться во время обеденного перерыва и просто упал на хвост Мямле, который работает посыльным. — Вы пришли за своими часами? В них всего-то нужно было поменять батарейку — да, благодарю, это будет… — и это превращается в операцию: часы явно в маленькой бархатной коробочке для украшений — такой, знаете, с золотым тиснением с названием магазина на крышке.  
      Раз-Два гадает, сколько незаконных бриллиантов можно упихать в коробочку с часами. Вероятно, немало. Он крутит витрину с серьгами и присматривается к некоторым, словно раздумывает, не купить ли подарок своей несуществующей жене. Мямля расплачивается за замену батарейки в часах, которые он вообще бы никогда не купил (не то чтобы ему повредит заполучить эти гребаные часы бонусом к сделке — кому ж не нужны часы?), и Раз-Два продолжает сохранять скучающую мину.  
      — Вы тоже что-нибудь присмотрели, сэр? — спрашивает ювелир, огибая прилавок. Что он творит? Либо он идиот, либо самый хладнокровный дилетант, с каким Раз-Два когда-либо имел дело, поскольку большинство барыг, перекупщиков и прочих «скверных мальчишек» как правило жаждут, чтобы ты убрался с их собственности на пределе человеческой скорости.  
      — Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Раз-Два, отодвигаясь от камушков, которые только что рассматривал. — Мне ничего не нужно.  
      — Ой, да ладно. Дамочки любят, когда за ними ухаживают. — Глаза ювелира посверкивают точь-в-точь как его «грязные» брюлики в коробочке. — Заставьте ее почувствовать себя ценной, а?  
      Раз-Два скорее выебет себя вокруг столба, нежели даст денег тому, кто зарабатывает на обмане партнеров по бизнесу.  
      — Неа. Мне все равно пора идти, — говорит он. Мямля уже ушел и жестикулирует за окном «поторопись», словно они опаздывают обратно в офис.  
      — Надеюсь, она хотя бы получает цветы, — говорит ювелир, когда Раз-Два поворачивается на каблуках.  
       _Динь_ — звякает колокольчик над дверью.  
  


* * *

      — Видишь? Никаких препятствий, — говорит Мямля, грея обе руки в карманах — на улице морозно.  
      — Да, ладно. — Раз-Два шагает чуть более размашисто, чтобы нагнать Мямлю, усвистевшего на пару шагов вперед. — Ради бога, давай двигать назад. Я просто хочу закончить с этим, ясно?  
      Нет ничего необычного в визге покрышек дальше по боковой дороге, на которую они сворачивают, и Раз-Два даже не смотрит туда. Однако громкий звук столкновения и звон разбивающегося стекла вынуждает его посмотреть.  
      — Твою мать, — говорит Мямля и хватает Раз-Два за локоть. — Ну же, двигай, мудила, — продолжает он и тянет спотыкающегося Раз-Два за собой, заставляя перейти на бег. Раз-Два покорно следует за ним, пытаясь сообразить почему, пытаясь сообразить, почему разбитая машина, старый «Ягуар», кажется знакомой, пока не подбегает достаточно близко, чтобы заглянуть за автомобиль виновника аварии и узнать свисающую из окна руку с затянутой в перчатку кистью и лицо человека в машине, на водительском месте, с его небритым подбородком и стрижкой «под бобрик», и… и…  
      — Блядь, Боб, — говорит Мямля, проталкиваясь сквозь собирающуюся толпу зевак. Раз-Два, недоумевая, продолжает следовать за ним. — Вызывай «скорую», чувак, — говорит Мямля, снова хватая Раз-Два. — Вызывай _чертову «скорую»_.  
      Раз-Два лезет за мобильником.  
      Водитель другой машины, той, которая протаранила «Ягуар» Боба со стороны водителя, причитает насчет того, как ему жаль, снова, и снова, и снова, пока Раз-Два не начинает жаждать пристукнуть его — только бы этот мудозвон заткнулся, не говоря уж о том, что он сделал. Вместо этого Раз-Два на каком-то автопилоте набирает 999.  
      Боб не двигается. Раз-Два давно знает Боба, но никогда прежде не видел его таким неподвижным. И Раз-Два знает, где-то глубоко в душе, что он может вынести Боба, который уходит от него, Боба, который предпочел кого-то другого, потому что нахуй это, это была вина Раз-Два. Но он не может — _не может_ вынести Боба, который никогда больше не будет двигаться.  
      — Подними, бля, гребаную трубку, — рычит он в мобильник — как раз когда оператор спрашивает его, какая услуга ему требуется.  
      Они не будут двигать Боба. Диспетчеры посылают «скорую». _Никто не будет двигать Боба._ Он дышит, по словам Мямли, так что никто не дотронется до него до приезда «скорой».  
      Раз-Два прерывает звонок. Криков стало больше. Он идет к машине, туда, где Мямля присел на корточки возле дверцы с водительского стороны, прислонившись к погнутому бамперу стукнувшей «Ягуар» тачки и тихо разговаривая с Бобом, который по-прежнему не двигается, который не истекает кровью и дышит — но _не двигается_. Раз-Два тоже собирается присесть рядом, а затем кто-то хватает его за плечо.  
      — Что произошло? — требовательно спрашивает Джонни, у него дикий вид и хриплый голос. Арчи стоит позади него, глядя на уже практически впавшего в истерику водителя второй машины. — Раз-Два, скажи мне, что произошло.  
      — Я стукнул его, — отвечает вместо него водитель, потому что он повторяет это снова и снова и, видимо, не в состоянии остановиться. — Я не, я лишь на секунду опустил глаза, лишь на секунду, это была смска, я даже не собирался отвечать на нее, я просто хотел посмотреть, от кого она была, а потом…  
      — Заткнись, — говорит Арчи.  
      — Раз-Два? — спрашивает Джонни. Он беспокоен, но пока держится.  
      — Все, как он говорит, — отвечает Раз-Два. — Я думаю. Я этого не видел, Джон. Мы с Мямлей как раз заворачивали за угол. Я только… я только слышал удар.  
      Джонни протискивается мимо, чтобы занять место, на которое метил Раз-Два. Мямля не дает ему взять Боба за руку. Раз-Два просто наблюдает. Джонни позволено. Джонни не постыдился целоваться с Бобом на виду у всех посреди гребаной освещенной улице.  
      Раз-Два все еще хочет ему вдарить. Собственнический инстинкт стискивает когтями его сердце.  
      — Не будь дураком, Раз-Два, — приглушенно шепчет Арчи позади него. — Сейчас не время, сынок.  
      — Знаешь что, Арч? — говорит Раз-Два. — Думаю, у меня все-таки есть гребаная проблема, и чхать мне, что взрослые люди договариваются мирно.  
      В голосе Арчи слышится ирония.  
      — Я так и думал. Но будь осторожнее с тем, как именно ты будешь решать свои проблемы, Раз-Два, потому что ты ведь не хочешь заиметь их со мной, правда?  
      — Это не касается бизнеса. Это между мной и Бобом — и Джонни, если он собирается пойти на это. К тебе, Арч, это не имеет отношения.  
      — Если это касается Джонни, сынок, это касается и меня. И ты это знаешь.  
      Становящийся все громче звук сирен означает, что Раз-Два нет нужды отвечать, нет нужды говорить что-нибудь глупое — или еще более глупое, чем он уже сказал. Люди в форме растаскивают тачки, выволакивают Боба, кладут на носилки и заносят в «скорую», всего закутанного в одеяла и трубки. И Джонни встает и тоже начинает забираться в фургон, хватается руками, чтобы залезть внутрь, когда Раз-Два останавливает его.  
      — Я поеду с ним, — говорит Раз-Два.  
      — Я его… работодатель, — рассерженно отвечает Джонни, обводя взглядом собравшуюся толпу и не произнося другого слова, слова, которое должен был произнести. Слова, которое Раз-Два от него ждал.  
      Нахуй это.  
      — Да, ну а я его друг, — говорит Раз-Два и вскарабкивается в заднюю часть «скорой». Затем врачи закрывают дверь, потому что хоть кто-то поедет с Бобом, и они, похоже, спешат, и Раз-Два смотрит через крохотные окошки фургона на удаляющееся гневное лицо Джонни и стоящего позади него Арчи и гадает, не сделал ли он только что выбор, который все это время так боялся сделать.


End file.
